Rebellion
by Serenitatis Cove
Summary: Sam has to call Armageddon, the final battle against the Underworld. And with all of the things she has makes it a tough decision,especially since her husband doesn't want her to. 9th in the Kintobor and Brody Series. R&R please!


Chapter 9: Rebellion

Ever since he saw that letter in Sam's notebook, Snively kept a close watch on Sam. She never seemed to notice, which he was grateful for. But Snively did notice that she was gone every Sunday morning. It was Friday, and he was in their hut, reading a book Sam had gotten it for him from Earth. Sam came bursting in the hut. He, startled, threw the book in the air.

"Sam, what are you doing?! Trying to give me a heart attack?" he asked. Sam, seeing the book falling, froze it in mid-air, above Snively's head.

"No, I just can't find my notebook. Have you seen it?" she replied as

she started to search the hut.

"Top shelf on the bookcase in our bedroom. Why?" he answered, taking the book from above his head, trying to find his spot. Sam came back in to the room, holding her notebook triumphantly.

"Thanks," she said, sitting next to him on the couch.

"Sam, if I may ask, where do you go every Sunday morning?" Snively inquired.

"Church," Sam replied.

"Oh. Well, why don't you ever invite me along?"

"I just figured you wouldn't be interested." Sam paused thoughtfully.

"You wanna see something?" she asked.

"What is it?" he answered.

"You have to come see for yourself. I think you'll be interested," she said before walking back to their room. Snively sighed, marked his place in the book, and followed her.

He found her sitting cross- legged on the bed, with a book in front of her.

"Sam, now is really not a good time to play games," Snively said wearily.

"What makes you think I'm playing games?" she asked, with a slight flare of anger in her voice.

"Nothing. Just never mind. What's that book for?" he asked, sitting next to her. She was wearing a gray T-shirt and flared jeans. He noticed a couple of scars close to her wrists. What was she doing? Is she that depressed? he wondered.

"This is called the Bible. It's my favorite book, and I wanted to share it with my most favorite person in the universe," she smiled.

"Hey, are you guys here?" It was Rouge.

"Yeah, give us a second," Sam called back. They walked back into their living area to see a very confused Rouge.

"Is something wrong?" Sam asked.

"It doesn't really concern you as much as it does Snively," Rouge said.

"What's wrong?"

"Sonic found an overlander girl about Tails' age in the Great Forest," she replied.

"What does that have to do with me?" Snively asked.

"She says she knows you," Rouge replied curiously.

"Maybe we should see who it is," Sam said, turning to her husband.

"Where is she?" Sam asked. Rouge.

"I think Sally took her to Dr. Quack to check for injuries," Rouge said before she walked out.

"I think we should see who it is," Sam said.

"I don't. For all we know, it could be one of those demon-things," Snively said.

"It's very rare that a demon is in the form of a child," Sam said back.

"I guess I'll go. But I think you should stay here. You need the rest," he replied.

"Rest? Snively, I've had so much rest that I could scream! Besides that, I think Dr. Quack would like to see how I'm doing," Sam burst out.

Snively sighed. "Fine, but you have to rest later."

"Will do," Sam said, giving him a hug and a kiss.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"We just haven't done that for a while. And I wanted to show how much I love you," Sam replied, smiling. They walked out of the hut together, holding hands.

"Hey Travis," Alicia said as she walked through her door. She was at

home, getting back from the moon.

"How did you get here?"

"Oh, I let him in," Melissa stated, walking in the room.

"Yeah, um, Melissa, could I have a moment alone with Alicia?"

"Uh, yeah, yeah, you can," Melissa replied uncertainly. She left the room, planning on eavesdropping.

"Alicia, I was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner with me sometime." Melissa heard Travis say.

"I guess. When?" she heard her sister reply. Melissa was furious. She turned on her heel and stomped down the hall.

"Snively!" A young girl's voice rang out. Snively and Sam walked into Dr. Quack's hut and saw a small girl with blonde hair and looked extremely perky.

"Who are you?" Snively inquired, confused.

"My name's Hope and you're my big step-brother." Hope replied.

"I didn't know you had a sister." Sam looked at him.

"She's my _step_- sister," Snively replied coldly.

"Who are you?" Hope asked Sam.

"I'm Sam, and I guess I'm your new sister-in-law," Sam replied.

"I have a sister?"

"Yeah, I guess. You would've had two but--" Sam couldn't finish her sentence without crying and fleeing the room.

"Now look at what you did," Hope's step-brother snapped hatefully. He stomped out of the room as Dr. Quack was walking in.

"What's wrong with him?" he asked. "I don't know. What did that Sam girl mean?" Hope replied.

"I don't know. Can you please tell me what she said?"

"She said something about me having two sisters," Hope replied, yet again.

"Ah, she had a sister named Sophia. Sophia passed away recently, and Sam hasn't gotten over it. She said that they were extremely close," Dr. Quack told Hope while looking at a few files.

"I wish I knew how to help," Hope said thoughtfully.

"I think everyone does," Dr. Quack said before leaving Hope by herself.

"Sam! What is the matter?" Snively asked, running after her. Sam tripped and fell, landing on her back.

"Sam! Oh my gosh, are you alright?" he asked.

"Perfectly fine," she answered sarcastically.

"What's your problem lately? You act like the whole world's against you," Snively said, helping her up.

"Nothing! It's just…it's nothing," Sam said hastily, before walking away.

Rouge walked up, shaking her head.

"What?" Snively asked, annoyed.

"You do realize she's surrendering the universe, don't you?" Rouge commented.

"That's ridiculous. Sam would never do that." Would she?

"Whatever you say," Rouge replied.

"Are you saying I'm lying?" Snively inquired.

"Not unless you are," Rouge smirked.

"So," Rouge continued, changing the subject, "who was that girl?"

"That was my step-sister, Hope," Snively answered before walking away.

Hope Kintobor was walking around Knothole, looking for the girl. She

saw a human girl with medium length dark brown hair with purple highlights.

"Excuse me, but do you know where a girl named Sam is?" Hope asked.

"Yeah, I was going to her place just now," the girl replied. They started for Snively's and Sam's.

"I'm Alicia. What's your name?"

"Hope. Sam said she had a sister, and I guess I hurt her feelings somehow," Hope answered.

"Her little sister died recently. She's still really touchy about that

subject," Alicia replied.

"Oh," Hope looked down. They saw Snively coming out of a hut.

"Hey, is Sam there?" Alicia asked.

"Yes, but I think she is sleeping. What are you doing here?" Snively asked Hope, not really wanting her in Knothole.

"If you want to know, I'm here to apologize to Sam," Hope said defensively.

"I bet you are," Snively replied sarcastically.

"Chill out, you two," Sam said, poking her head out of the window.

"Alicia, nice hair dye," Sam complimented.

"Thanks. Hope needs to talk with you for a moment," Alicia informed.

"What?! Sam, really, you don'-"

"Chill out, Snively. Besides, I want to hear what she wants to say. Alone," Sam said, before disappearing from the window and opened the door.

"Sam, you should think about this," Snively tried to coax.

"Excuse us," Sam said, pulling Snively into the hut and closing the door.

"What is the matter with you?! She's your sister," Sam whispered fiercely.

"_Step_-sister. I don't trust her. And besides, she already hurt you once!" he whispered back, just as fierce.

"She didn't know! You're lucky she's even alive."

"I'm sorry I even try to protect you. Maybe our marriage was a mistake." Snively gave up the argument and turned to walk outside.

"Snively, wait," Sam said. "Look, it's not that I don't appreciate

what you're doing for me, because I do," she told him in a softer tone.

"I've been really stressed out and everything, and I didn't want you to

worry about it."

"Sam, it's my job to worry about you. Now, why are you so stressed out?" Snively asked, turning to face her.

"I've been thinking lately."

"Oh, here we go!" Snively playfully interrupted.

"I'm going to surrender the universe," Sam spilled quickly.

Alicia and Hope were outside the hut, waiting for the couple.

"Man, they're taking forever," Alicia said. "WHAT!!" they heard Snively yell.

"What was that all about?" Hope asked. The door opened, and Sam stormed out and slammed the door shut. She headed towards the Power Ring Pool.

"I'll talk to her," Alicia said.

"No, I will. I wanted to apologize to her anyways," Hope said before walking away.

"Well, I guess I'll talk to Snively," Alicia said to herself.

Sam was sitting on the bridge, watching the water.

"Sam? Why are you and Snively fighting?" Sam looked up and saw Hope.

"We just disagreed on something," Sam replied.

"I'm sorry I made you sad earlier."

"I know. You didn't know."

"Can I ask you something?" Hope asked.

"I guess. What do you want to know?" Sam answered.

"How did you and my brother meet?"

"We met in a dream. It was two months later when we met in person. We really didn't get to do much."

"Why not?" Hope asked.

"I had to be somewhere…"

"If you don't mind, I'd like to know what happened to your sister," Hope asked.

"She was killed, and we were all tied up. They made us watch the whole time," Sam said, looking down.

"Who? And why did they do that?" Hope asked.

"They are called demons, and they did it to be cruel, hateful, and to hurt me," Sam replied.

"Maybe you can stop them. You know, trick them," Hope suggested attentively.

"That's it! Hope, you're a genius!" Sam exclaimed, jumping up.

"But the only way for this to work is if we don't tell anyone," Hope told Sam solemnly.

"I can do that, but it won't be easy, especially since your brother and I aren't getting along at the time being."

"I think you'll keep him busy," Hope giggled.

"Whaddaya mean?"

"Well, you are his wife! You can think of something."

"Very true. He can help me with baby names," Sam said.

"Baby names? Who's havin' a baby?" Hope asked.

"I am. You are going to be an aunt."

"Really?" Hope said excitedly. Hope and Sam continued their conversation lightheartedly.

"Snively? Is everything okay?" Alicia asked, walking into the hut.

She found him on the couch, with his arms folded across his chest, sulking.

"What happened?" Alicia asked, after not getting an answer to her first

question.

"Sam decided to surrender the universe," Snively replied.

"That's odd. Sam can be rebellious, but that's a bit much, even for her," Alicia commented.

"I want to believe it's because she's pregnant, but I don't think that's it," Snively said, looking up.

"Well, how has she been acting?" the controller of fire asked.

"She acts like herself most of the time. But I noticed a couple of scars on her wrist this morning. Do you think she's depressed?"

"No, Sam's far too optimistic to be depressed. If you notice anything unusual, come to her dad's palace," Alicia told him.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Snively inquired, clearly annoyed.

"Here's a teleportation chip. Don't let Sam know you have it," Alicia said, before disappearing in a flame. Snively immediately put the chip in his pocket when he saw Sam and Hope come in.

"What is she doing here?" Snively asked.

"I thought that she could hang with us since she has nowhere else to go," Sam replied calmly.

"I will help as much as I can, and I promise not to bother you," Hope said. Snively seemed to think about it and was about to say no when Sam made a specific gesture.

"I guess you can stay…but that doesn't mean I trust you. Now, go do something," Snively said firmly to his sister.

"Okay, see you soon!" Hope said cheerily. Once she was out the door, Snively spoke.

"Where's she going to sleep?"

"Don't worry about that. I'll handle everything," Sam answered.

"Sam, why are you surrendering the universe? You're the only heir left."

"And that is where you are wrong," Sam smiled as she walked to their kitchen.

"What do you mean?" Snively asked, following her.

"There are two other heirs. Does spaghetti sound good?" Sam said, changing the subject.

"Sam, please don't change the subject. And yes, spaghetti sounds fine."

"Even though Hope isn't my blood sister, she still has a chance to the throne of the universe." Sam got a pot out from the cupboard and filled it with water.

"Who's the other?" Snively asked, getting items out of cupboards and setting them on the counter.

"Pull a loaf of garlic bread out of the freezer, please," she replied, changing the subject again.

"Sam."

"The other heir isn't born yet," she answered calmly.

"What? Our child? And how is Hope an heiress?" Snively inquired.

"She's an heir by marriage." Sam put a box of noodles into the boiling water. Snively watched her as she cut up peppers, thyme, and oregano.

"Hey guys!" Tails' face appeared in the window. Snively never really understood how Sam could put up with being called a guy. She used the term a lot and said it was to address a group of people. She said it was considered slang, but he never understood why.

"Hey Tails, why didn't you use the door?" Sam asked. They were long-used to having company a lot.

"Aunt Sally said to get you guys," Tails replied.

"What for?" Snively inquired.

"She said something about a mission, and I can't go this time," Tails answered, with a pouty face at the end of his answer.

"We'll be there as soon as we're finished in here," Snively told Tails.

"Okay, see you later!" Tails said before running off.

"I don't think you should go," Snively said.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Sam, we've been through this. You shouldn't wander far from Knothole," Snively lectured. They started to cleanup everything for later.

"Yes, I know, but I'll have to go to Earth at some point."

"One of your friends will have to get whatever you need." Sam put the spices in bowls, separate from each other.

"Yeah, but I think that makes us sound lazy," Sam replied.

"I'm certain they'll understand. Come on," Snively said, resting a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"If I'm not going on the mission, then why am I even going to the meeting?" Sam asked.

"I think you should go, just in case," he said walking to the door.

"Fine, but it will be like teasing me," Sam joked, turning off the lights and went to the Meeting Hall.

"I think we hit a strong nerve m'lady."

"Good. Very good. It will bring us one step closer to taking over the universe," Sydney sneered. Her adviser agreed with a nod of his head.

"When shall we strike again?" the adviser asked coldly.

"Not for awhile. It's best to do it when she has her back turned." Sydney sipped something from a goblet.

"One of the others said that history is repeating itself," the adviser commented. Sydney gave him an odd look.

"What do you mean?" she inquired.

"It was said that a great source of purity will take out the Underworld. It said there would be several of them," the demon continued, "it was also said that there would be two returns, together."

"Enough of that foolish talk. I think I know how to stop it," Sydney said.

"Yes, m'lady?"

"We know Sam has a soft side for others, especially since she's married. How will she feel if her husband is no longer around to support her?"

"We shall slay him, m'lady?"

"No, you fool! It would pain her even more if she sees him with someone else."

"Oh, I see, m'lady. We separate them, then kill him," the advisory grinned.

"Correct," Sydney cackled.

"Does everyone know their parts?" Sally asked. With several nods, she looked at Sam.

"We're sorry you can't come, Sam. Maybe after you're not pregnant." Everyone else in the room looked at Snively, which made him turn a few shades of red.

"Hey, it's not all his fault. It just sort of happened. Now, you guys get going!" Sam rescued Snively from mortal embarrassment.

While the others left, Sam caught Snively by the hand and pulled him to her.

"What?" he asked.

"Be careful," Sam said.

He gave her a hug. "I will." Snively walked out and hurried after the others.

"You really love him, don't you?"

Sam turned to see Rouge. "Yeah."

"You realize he doesn't trust you," Rouge said.

"What do you mean by that?" Sam asked.

"He thinks you're surrendering the universe."

"I am," Sam lied.

"Sam, she knows. She overheard us," Hope said.

"Shadow and I are the only ones who know outside of you two," Rouge said. Sam looked at the clock.

"Well, I guess we could start plannin' everything since they're not going to be home for awhile," Sam said.

"Good idea," Hope replied. The trio went to find Shadow and headed over to Sam's.

Bunnie ducked into the shadows after dodging a battalion of Swatbots.

"Snively?" She looked over to him.

"Snively? Are y'all there?"

"Huh?" Snively snapped out of his daze.

"Y'all need to snap out of it or you'll git hurt or worse! Tell me sugah, what's troubling you?" Bunnie asked.

"Can we talk about this later?" Snively replied, annoyed.

"Bunnie, are you ready?" Bunnie's communicator asked.

"Shore thing Sally-girl," Bunnie answered.

"How tight is security?" Snively inquired warily.

"It's pretty loose, but I'd keep my guard up just to be safe," Sally responded.

"Where's Morgan and Alicia at?" Bunnie asked.

"They're at the Main Control downloading files," Snively said. They heard sirens in the distance.

"Looks like we overstayed our welcome!" Bunnie exclaimed. She and Snively ran out from the building and down the street. A laser shot out in front of them.

"Surrender, Freedom Fighters. Resistance is futile." Swatbots started flooding the streets.

They were closing in on the Freedom Fighters until they saw a blue blur. Swatbot pieces were flying everywhere. "Let's blow this stand!" Sonic said.

"Okay, I'll get this printed when I go to Dad's later this week," Sam said.

"They're back! Quick, hide it!" Hope ran in, panting.

"Here, I'll take it with me. No one would suspect anything," Rouge said. They heard footsteps at the door. Rouge grabbed the piece of paper, folded it, and pocketed it.

"Hope? Sam? Are you here?" It was Snively.

"We're in the guest room," Hope replied. Snively came in the room.

"What're you doing?" he inquired.

"We were… just leaving," Shadow hastily said. He and Rouge rushed out and went their separate ways.

"So, what were you doing?" Snively repeated.

"We were just catching Hope up on things. Like what happened a few months ago," Sam smiled. Hope looked at the clock.

"I better get some sleep. It's past 10!" Hope laughed.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked.

"Sam, she's right. Besides, she's not the only one who needs rest."

"Okay. Well, sleep well, Snively," Sam said.

"Sam."

"Okay, fine. Hope, if you need anything, don't hesitate to get me up. C'mon, Snively." Sam walked out of the room. Snively was about to walk out when Hope stopped him.

"Will Dad ever come back?" Snively looked at her and frowned.

"No," he replied in a monotonous voice. He turned on his heel, turned off the light, and walked out, closing the door behind him.

I wonder why he doesn't like me? Hope asked herself, starting to drift off to sleep.

When Snively got to his and Sam's room, he saw the usual: Sam writing her notebook.

"What did Hope want to know?" Sam asked, looking up.

"She wanted to know if Dad was coming back to get her," he replied, going into the bathroom to change.

"What'd you tell her?" she asked.

"The truth." He came out and sat beside her.

"Which was?"

"No," he said, picking up his book. Sam sighed, then remembered something.

"I gotta go to my Dad's tomorrow."

"Why?" He looked at her wearily.

"I have to go to a meeting," she replied.

"What for?" he asked.

"Uh, I think they want us to brainstorm for ideas to bring down Sydney."

Yeah right, Snively thought. He watched his wife sign her name, but the ink faded as soon as it dried. He was used to Sam hexing some of the things she uses. He asked her about it once, and she said it was to

keep information safe from prying eyes. He noticed when she closed the

notebook, it was a different color than what she usually used.

"Sam? Where's your other notebook?" he asked. "This is more like a journal. To record my thoughts and stuff like that." She stifled a yawn and turned off her lamp.

"Going to sleep?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm exhausted," Sam smiled.

"Sleep well then. I think I will too," he said. He kissed her, which she returned, and clicked off his lamp. He turned on his side and felt something wrap around his chest. He looked over his shoulder and saw Sam right by him.

"Snively?" he heard her murmur.

"Yes, Sam?" He could see right into her eyes. They looked like shining stars.

"I love you." Those words always hit him hard. She was the only one who

ever said it to him beside his mother, who died shortly after he was born.

"I-I love you too." He brushed her bangs out of her face. Snively started to drift off to sleep himself with Sam being his last thought.

I've been here before…I think. Sam was walking through a dark forest. She personally didn't like being there. She continued walking until she came to a clearing.

Wait, I've definitely been here. I just don't remember when. She saw a light appear before her. It was white, a sign of purity. It suddenly grew huge and into a silhouette of a girl.

"Sam, I don't have much time," the figure said, now revealing itself to

be Sophia.

"Sophia! You're alive?! Girl, we have loads of time!"

"No, Sam, we don't. You are the most powerful Senshi member ever. No one ever has or ever will be as powerful as you are. You need to call the final battle against Sydney."

"Armageddon?" Sam asked, shocked. Sophia nodded gravely.

"But, when will this happen? Will it happen before or after the baby is born?" Sam inquired.

"A few months after you call it."

"How am I going to do this? She'll more than likely use darkangel magic. And you said so yourself that I'd have to be Eternal Sailor Moon," Sam said, panicking.

"Relax. You should have that meeting tomorrow, though. It concerns all

of the Senshi; Inner, Outer, Starlights, and Gemini," Sophia said. "I have to go. It's no longer safe. Be careful: Syd's keeping close tabs on you." Sophia turned to leave.

"Sophia, wait! Will you be there for Armageddon?" Sam inquired.

"I don't know. See ya, Sam." A bright light enveloped her. "Take care of my niece."

"Niece? Sophia!"

"Sophia, come back!"

"Sam! Sam, sweetheart, wake up."

"Huh?" Sam woke up to a darkened room. "Sophia?"

"Sam, relax. Come here." She was pulled towards someone. She looked up

and saw Snively. He looked extremely concerned.

"Sweetheart, you had a nightmare," Snively said.

"It……It felt so real. Sophia was there. We were talking and

Armageddon-"

"Sam, relax. It's over," Snively said, basically repeating himself. He

saw a few tears slide down her cheek and wiped them away.

"I'm alright. Let's just go back to bed," Sam said.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Rouge was right! How does she know these things? Sam thought. "Why?" Sam asked.

"Why what?"

"Why are you so suspecting of me?"

"Sam, don't worry about it. Now, I believe you have a meeting to be at

tomorrow."

Sam looked at him and sighed. "You're right," she said. She snuggled into him and lazily wrapped her arms back around him.

"I just wish I knew what she meant by 'niece'," Sam murmured before

falling back asleep.

"Niece? What do you mean?" Snively queried. He looked over to her and

saw she was asleep. He smiled as he watched her side rise and fall rhythmically before falling back asleep also.

The next morning, Snively woke up to music. He rolled over to see Sam

was getting ready for the meeting.

"Sam, it's 6:30 in the morning, and you have Green Day on because… why?" He recognized rock music more since he had married Sam.

"Because I'm trying to get ideas," she replied, changing it to 'Gone' by tobyMac.

He groaned and tried to tune out the music. "Did you already eat?"

"No, I was going to eat at the meeting."

"Sam, you said something about a 'niece' last night. What did you mean by that?" Snively asked, sitting up.

"I'm trying to figure that out myself," she said coming out of the bathroom. They decided that they would both be more comfortable with dressing in the bathroom.

Snively stared at her with his jaw slightly agape. She was wearing low rise jeans, with a pink sash, a pink knitted shirt which came off her shoulders and didn't cover her belly, white tennis shoes, and her hair was tied up with a pink hair tie.

"I thought you didn't like to wear pink," Snively pointed out.

"I don't. But, I'm honoring a fallen soldier," she replied. She came

over and snuggled warmly into him.

"Think you can hold down the fort? And not get into fights with Hope?" she inquired playfully.

"Sam, don't worry about me. You need to be there with your friends," Snively said.

"I'll see you later," Sam said, before giving him a quick kiss and disappearing in a blue aura.

"Well, I guess there's no reason for me to go back to sleep," he said to himself. He got up, turned off the stereo, and walked to the bathroom.

"Okay, Sam, why'd you call this meeting? I need my beauty sleep, y'know," Morgan asked.

"First off, Morgan, you can get all the sleep you want, but it's not for beauty."

"Hey!" Morgan shouted.

"Just kidding. The real reason is because of Sophia," Sam said.

"Sam, you'll have to forget about Sof's death sometime," Alicia said. The others agreed.

"That's not what I meant. She came to me in a dream last night and said I would have to call Armageddon," Sam shot back solemnly.

"Sam, that would mean that you would-" Erika started.

"I know. I'm willing to risk it. What about you guys?" she asked.

"There's only fourteen of us. There's no way it would work," Erika said.

"I've considered that. Our ancestors pulled it off; so why can't we?

But, that's the only thing Sophia told me in my dream."

"You know, it seems you depend on dreams too much," Vanessa, who was the princess of Pluto, commented with intent.

"So far, they've never let me down. That's how I met my husband. Besides, that's irrelevant," Sam retorted.

Vanessa snorted. "Whatever. Just call me when it's time," she said walking out.

"Meeting's adjourned, I guess," Sam said, before walking out.

It was about noon in Knothole when Sonic heard a shriek. He ran towards

where he heard it. He saw an attractive vixen on the ground, holding her ankle.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I-I think I twisted my ankle," she replied.

"I'll get you back to Knothole in a Sonic-second!" he said. He picked her up and ran directly for Dr. Quack's office.

"Hey! I'm back!" Sam said as she entered the hut.

"Hi Sam!" Hope came up to her.

"Where's your brother?" Sam asked, "I have something to tell him."

"I think he and a few others went on a scavenging mission," Hope replied.

"Oh. Our original plan is not going to work," Sam stated, changing the subject.

"Why?" Hope inquired.

"Um, I'm not really allowed to discuss it."

"Oh, okay. Shadow and Rouge went with the others. We'll have to tell

them later."

"That's fine. What do you want to do?" Sam asked.

"I thought about looking for Amy. She seems really nice," Hope replied.

"That's cool. I'm probably going to bake."

"Okay, see you later!" Hope ran off looking for Amy Rose.

Sam smiled. I wonder if our child will be like that.

"Retreat! He found us!" Sally said over the comm-link.

"How did he find out?" Bunnie asked.

"I don't know," Sally replied.

"I'll stall so you can get out of here. I've wanted some target practice for a while," Morgan said.

"Me too," Alicia said over her comm-link. Morgan ran off, looking for Alicia and electrocuting Swatbots right and left.

"I'm assuming the meeting's over," Snively said.

"Yeah, but Sam stopped in the medical ward for some reason," Alicia said over her comm link.

"Snively? What's going on?" Sally asked over the link.

"Alicia and Morgan said they would cover us while we leave," Snively replied.

"Meet us back in Knothole," Sally said. Snively set off for Knothole as fast as he could.

Sam had just pulled out a batch of cookies when she heard a sonic-boom.

She ran out, but nearly collided with Amy Rose and Hope.

"Snively's back, but I don't think it went well," Hope said as she and Amy went inside.

Snively and the others walked tiredly to their respective huts as he was greeted by Sam.

"How'd it go?" she inquired.

"Horrible. I thought you went to your dad's medical ward," he replied

as they went inside.

"It smells good in here. What were you doing?" he asked.

"Baking cookies," Sam replied.

"Alicia and Morgan showed up before we left and created a diversion

while we escaped," Snively said. Hope and Amy came through the kitchen.

"Alright! Chocolate chip cookies! Can we have one?" Hope asked.

Snively opened his mouth to protest, but Sam beat him to the punchline.

"Yes, you may."

"Thank you. These are amazing!" Amy said. She and Hope walked outside munching on their cookies.

"Chocolate chip was my favorite when I was a child," Snively said.

"Want one?" Sam asked. Snively could tell she was more than eager, like she was trying to cover something.

"What do you want?" he asked shrewdly.

"Uh, when I went to the m.w. today, they found something Dr. Quack couldn't."

"Are you okay?" Snively asked, distressed.

"Yeah, I'm fine, actually. Do you remember the crystal we had to get rid of?"

Snively nodded and said, "How could I forget?"

"Well, how do I put this? Aw, the heck with it! The baby is coming

sooner than we expected and is a girl!" Sam blurted.

"What?" Snively questioned.

She nodded. "Sam, that's great! What's wrong?" he asked, noticing the grim look on her face.

"In order to get rid of Sydney, I have to call Armageddon. We're not entirely sure how the outlook will turn out, since there are only 14 of us," Sam said softly.

"Sam, isn't there another way?" Snively asked, hoping there was.

"No. I'll have to leave in a few days for training." Snively couldn't believe this. His life, once again, was shattered.

"I'm coming with you," he finally said.

"You can't. It's against the rules."

"Sam, you shouldn't be too concerned about that. You practically live

to break rules," Snively replied.

"Not this time, Snively. This time is different from any of the others."

"They wouldn't let you do this since you're an expectant mother, would they?"

"Once I call this, I have to do it." Sam walked outside. Snively searched for the notebook that Sam had the previous night. He finally found it under the bed. Much to his dismay, the pages were blank, just like they were the previous night. Sam came back in.

"Hey, thanks! I was looking for this."

"What does it say?" Snively asked.

"You'll be able to read it when I'm finished. I will, however, be able to come home every once in a while, though," Sam said before walking back out.

"Thanks for the comforting thought," Snively muttered sarcastically.

"Melissa, what's your problem?" Alicia asked her sister.

"You knew I liked Travis. And you're still going out with him," Melissa snapped.

"He's too old for you. Besides, he has a younger brother," Alicia replied calmly.

"Whatever," Melissa said, before walking out and slamming the door.

"What a grouch," Alicia commented to herself.

It was about three in the morning when Sam woke up. She pried herself

from her husband and got up. She looked at her scepter and saw the green jewel lit up.

What did Morgan do this time that required a distress signal? Sam wondered. She went outside, and called Alicia on her cell phone.

"Hello?" Alicia replied tiredly.

"Did Morgan get out of Robotropolis with you?"

"No, why?"

"I just got a distress signal from her," Sam replied.

"Give me a second, and I'll be there."

"I'll do it," Sam said.

"Won't Snively say no?" Alicia said.

"Not if he's asleep. After all, he said I almost 'live to break rules.'"

"Give us a call if it goes well," Alicia said.

"I will. Later," Sam said. She transformed into Sailor Moon and grabbed her cloak from inside. She was about to walk out, but decided to give her husband a kiss on the forehead.

He sighed and rolled over. She giggled and caressed his cheek. He woke up, just as Sam was turning.

"Sam? Where are you going?" he asked groggily.

"Shhh. Don't worry, I'm going for a walk," she lied softly into his ear.

"Do you want me to come?"

"No, I'll be fine. Just go back to sleep."

He nodded before putting his head back down. "I love you," he whispered. She felt a pang of guilt, but quickly dismissed it.

Sam disappeared in a blue aura and reappeared in Robotropolis. She moved quietly but swiftly. She finally reached the Central Command Center. Sam reached the prison block with ease.

"Hey, psycho, are you in here?" Sam asked.

"What took ya? I figured you'd appear out of nowhere," Morgan replied.

"Why didn't I think of that? It would have saved me loads of time," Sam griped.

"Oh, I'm feeling guilt-ridden right now, thanks to you."

"Why?"

"Snively woke up when I was about to leave. He told me he loved me, and I lied to him saying I was going on a walk."

"Sorry. I knew you'd be here the fastest. I didn't really think about you being in love." Sam ignored her friend and busted the keypad next to Morgan's cell.

"Thanks for the save. Now, could you heal this?" Morgan asked.

"Whadja do?" Sam asked as she healed it.

"Swatbots shot my arm."

"Well, it's fixed now. Let's get out of here before Snively notices I'm not there." But, as they turned around, several dozens of Swatbots appeared behind them.

"Morgan, run," Sam said quietly.

"What about you?" she asked.

"I'll catch up. Now go!"

"But-"

"They don't call me Sailor Moon for nothing." Morgan nodded and ran off. The Swatbots fired and Sam froze all the lasers in midair. She formed her gloved hand into a fist and created a white energy ball and threw it at the Swatbots, dismembering them.

"Surprise!" A voice said behind her.

"Huh?" She felt something against her head and fell. She pressed the distress signal on her locket before seeing Mecha Sonic and falling unconscious. Mecha Sonic checked her pulse to see if she was alive. He smiled when he noticed she was. He dragged her into a cell

and noticed her brooch.

He pulled the brooch off her chest and noticed she gasped. A sparkly

light covered her and disappeared. He couldn't figure out that whatever he did changed her wardrobe. She was in a long, white gown and had long brown hair and was parted in the middle and had two odangoes, one on each side of her head.

The strangest thing, he thought, was the crescent moon, which was pointing up, in the middle of her forehead.

"I've got her doctor," Mecha Sonic said into his comm-link.

"Excellent. Bring her to me," Robotnik replied. Mecha Sonic picked Sam up and carried her to the command room. She seems heavier than the last time.

The next morning, Snively woke up and rolled over to see that Sam wasn't there. That's strange. She's usually still asleep when I'm getting up, and her training doesn't start for two more days.

He got up, showered, dressed, and still, there was no trace of the moon princess. The last time he saw her was last night, and she said she was going on a walk, but she never stays out that late.

He went outside and saw most of the core Freedom Fighters and two of the Senshi members outside his door. Hope, still dressed in her nightgown, appeared by her big brother's side.

"What's going on? By the way, have you seen Sam, by any chance? She wasn't here when I woke up. She usually sleeps a half hour later than I do," he inquired.

"Morgan, why don't you tell him what happened," Alicia said darkly.

"Why? Is she alright?" Snively asked, a little troubled.

"Um, we're not sure," Morgan said.

"WHAT?!" Snively was obviously furious. "How did this happen?!"

"Well, I got caught and sent out a distress signal. She came and busted me out. When we turned around, there were tons of Swatbots! She told me to go and she'd catch up later," Morgan summarized.

"Sounds like something she'd do," Snively muttered.

"She said that you said that she practically 'lives to break rules,'"

Alicia smiled.

"Yes, and she does a wonderful job of accomplishing it," Snively laughed. Then his eyes widen when it finally clicked.

"She said that she was going on a walk last night and that she'd be okay by herself. I knew I should have followed her," Snively scolded

himself.

"Oh, she said she was guilt-ridden last night. She said that you said something, but I don't remember what it is. She acted like she felt extremely guilty too," Morgan said.

Erika and Alex showed up. "Guys! We got a distress signal from—I guess you already know," Erika said, after noticing everyone.

"Yeah, you're a little late," Sonic said.

"How are we going to do this?" Alex said.

"Mmm, Snively, why'd you crank down the A/C?" Sam murmured. She lifted her head abruptly off the floor when she realized she wasn't at home.

"So, you finally decided to wake," Robotnik said.

"What the heck do you want?" Sam asked, vexed.

Robotnik grabbed her throat and held her down to the floor. "I want to know why my nephew has betrayed me," Robotnik said.

"Are you that blind? He never liked you! It's not like you actually cared for him," Sam retorted.

"Why do you care for that spineless worm, you worthless waste of air," Robotnik growled. He applied more pressure to her throat, making it harder for her to breathe.

At least it's not his metal arm, Sam thought.

"Answer my question!" Robotnik yelled.

"Because I love him, you fat tube of lard!" she yelled back, just as loud as he had yelled at her, if not louder. Robotnik was taken aback from this answer. Besides the Freedom Fighters that kept attacking the

city, he was used to others cowering in fear of him.

"What did you call me?" he said slowly through clenched teeth.

"You heard me. I love him so much that I'm carrying his child." Sam glanced at the vent and saw Snively with Sonic and Shadow, but she wasn't sure if there were others and who they were.

Robotnik applied more pressure, and Sam started to choke a little. "I'm not going to even bother roboticizing you. I'll kill you now," Robotnik hissed.

"That's what the Underworld's been saying for the past 20 years," Sam smirked.

"They just could never figure out how I always have backup." The vent burst open and out popped the Freedom Fighters.

"Freeze, or I'll shoot her," Robotnik said, pulling out a laser pistol.

They immediately backed off.

"Snively, if you value your child and apparent wife, you will tell me

where Knothole is," Robotnik said calmly, pointing the pistol to Sam's head.

Sam struggled and got her feet free from the ropes she was tied up with. She got a reminiscent look. She disappeared out of Robotnik's death grip and appeared in Snively's arms and gave him a hug.

"Since when do you wear dresses for casual wear?" He smirked.

"Huh?" Sam looked and saw what he meant. She mentally scolded herself and the Freedom Fighters started to dart out of the room.

"See ya, Lardboy!" Sam called out.

"Sam!"

"What?" she asked her husband with an innocent look.

Later in Knothole, Snively was in their hut, on the couch, when Sam walked in, in her trademark wear, jeans and a t-shirt. She sat next to him and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I'm sorry if I scared you," she said quietly. He continued to ignore her.

"You can't stay mad at me forever. Besides, you're going to be really cold at night if I'm not there."

He glanced at her. "Sam, do you realize how bad he could have harmed you? Did you think about that!" Snively yelled.

"I thought I was the one who was supposed to be having mood swings," Sam smirked.

"Everything's a joke to you! Can you ever be serious fo-" He was stopped by something pressing against his lips. He had grown quite familiar to it. As if by instinct, he wrapped his arms around the one who was now in his lap, trying their hardest to say they were sorry. He could tell by the vehement way that Sam was kissing him.

Shadow and Rouge were walking towards Snively and Sam's hut. Rouge

knocked on the door when she heard something distinctly quiet, something most other animals couldn't hear, like cloth rubbing against cloth.

"Let's ask Sam why we have to drop our plan later," Rouge said.

"Why?" Shadow asked.

"She sounds……busy at the moment and might be for awhile." Shadow gave Rouge a confused look, then shrugged. They turned and left rather quickly.

Sam and Snively parted, both panting heavily. Sam giggled and touched

his bottom lip.

"What?" he asked.

"You have lipstick smeared all over you lips," she laughed.

"You do too," he leered.

"Forgive me now?" She relaxed herself to where she and Snively were

laying on the couch, facing each other.

"Yes. Just think before you act," Snively said.

"Darn, do I have to do that all the time? 'Cause I didn't for the past five minutes," Sam 'whined.'

"You know what I mean. What are you doing?" he asked, when he noticed she was pulling on the blanket off the back of the couch and then covered them both up with it.

"I'm going to take a nap and was hoping you would take it with me," Sam replied.

"Are you finally deciding to rest?"

"I didn't sleep that good last night, due to the fact that someone was kicking me, just like they are now."

"Sam, I'm not—wait, she's kicking?" Snively asked eagerly.

Sam nodded. "Yes, she is." Snively looked at her.

"Congratulations, daddy," Sam whispered happily. He pulled her closer to him. He felt her belly area and felt a small kick. It was hard to feel, but it was a kick.

"Sam, I can't believe I'm going to be a father. What if I do something wrong?"

"You'll do fine," she murmured as she fell asleep. Snively held his new family to him, in his arms, falling asleep himself.


End file.
